1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method carried out by an image processing system which receives image data. The image processing carried out may involve direct output to a scanner/printer, image make-up, image re-touching, or imposition.
2. Prior Art Discussion
In recent years, image processing equipment has become more sophisticated and powerful with major improvements being made in both hardware and software. For example, a communications system and a workstation for image processing are described in PCT Patent Specification Nos. WO 87/05767 and WO 87/05768 (Eastman Kodak Company), respectively. In the latter specification the workstation which is described has a data processing section and an image section. A communication module handles all communications with other nodes in a network. Both specifications therefore describe a distributed image processing arrangement for more efficient image processing by, for example, an arrangement where the CPU of a workstation is not required to process each pixel or group of pixels. Further, European Patent Specification No. EP-A-0564201 (Canon) describes an image processing apparatus in which a scanner/printer is utilized efficiently. In this system, image data which is received is subject to character recognition, coding and translation. In addition, image data is generated by a page-description-language interpreter. PCT Patent Specification No. WO 91/10316 (Eastman Kodak) describes a system whereby intermediary metric images are outputted and these may be stored for later use. At a later stage, composite images may be generated.
In summary, therefore, much development work has been carried out in developing hardware and software in systems for carrying out image processing.